Sanitary napkins configured for the absorption of bodily fluids are, of course, well-known. In their simplest form they comprise an absorbent element or core interposed between a liquid pervious body contacting element and a liquid impervious protective barrier. The absorbent element (sometimes called the absorbent core) is, of course, intended to receive and contain menses and other vaginal discharges. The body contacting element (sometimes called a topsheet) is intended to provide more or less confortable and dry-feeling contact with body surfaces while allowing free passage of fluids therethrough and into the absorbent core. The protective barrier (sometimes called the backsheet) is intended to prevent menses or other vaginal discharges which are expelled or escape from the absorbent core from soiling the user's undergarments.
Recently, improvements in the absorbent core have increased their overall absorptive capacity, To increase the absorptive capacity of absorbent cores, improvements have been made in their ability to wick fluid. As fluid enters the absorbent core it is preferably able to wick in all directions to the peripheral edges of the absorbent core. While an increase in the overall absorptive capacity has proved to be beneficial in the prevention of soiling of undergarments and the like, the visual impression to tile user is that the absorbent core has reached its capacity and is near failure due to the presence of bodily fluids adjacent to or in the peripheral zones of the absorbent core. However, in most instances this is not the case as the absorbent core is able to hold more fluid before reaching its capacity.